


Sunshine Gets Me Down

by Alithea



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU setting. A tale about a costume party, a romance, unrequited feelings, brothers and sisters, and of course people who like to cause drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Gets Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in bold, **Don't Need the Sunshine** by Catatonia. The poetry is mine and this was written back in 2005.

They were the odd couple in the crowd and there wasn't a soul amongst the collection of guests who would have figured the two women to be even remotely cordial to each other. Still, there they were, standing a good distance from the rest of the party goers and seeming to play the roles of the figures they were dressed as.

The party was a themed affair that made the platinum blonde openly guffaw, and her dark haired companion chuckle with an incredulous smirk that was not in her normal character. Since the theme was fairies, any kind of fairy or magical creature, the blonde had decided to take the easy road by dressing in all white with the smallest pair of wings she could find pined to her back. The brunette relented to dressing in red (she looked positively horrid in the color) and donning a pair of horns. They watched the other guests move through the party's grand layout, amusing themselves by making fun of odd or extremely poorly done costumes and occasionally flirting with the notion of walking through the hedge maze.

The brunette sucked in a deep breath that her companion could not ignore. It bordered on irritation laced with want, and the blonde found it more troubling than she wanted to admit.

"Problem," the blonde asked and took a random drink off one of the many servers' trays. She made a polite toasting gesture to one of the party's hosts as he passed by and then took a large gulp of her beverage before turning her attention fully to that of the woman next to her.

The brunette sighed, "He brought his sister."

"Who?"

"Zechs," the brunette said and semi-waved in the direction of a tall man in a red and black cape with a metallic mask, standing next to a young woman with entirely too much glitter on her face and lacey wings.

The blonde chuckled, "Do you think she means to look like she just fell into a bowl of sugar?"

"Dorothy, I couldn't care if she was supposed to be the tooth fairy," the brunette edged back. "It's not the point."

"And what is Noin," Dorothy offered and gulped down the rest of her drink. "So he's here with his sister instead of you. Get over it and get yourself a drink. It's not like you two won't be back in each other's arms by the end of the night completely hammered and tearing at each others clothing like rabid bunnies."

Noin nearly choked on the hors devours she had popped into her mouth. After recovering herself she could only muster a quick glare in the blonde's direction, because while she wanted to protest she knew the stormy eyed woman's premonition was probably correct. She hated that she was so predictable, that even someone she was barely social with could read her.

Dorothy grinned in triumph as she added, "It could be worse you know. He could be here with Sally."

"The day that happens I'll remember to challenge you to a snowball fight in Hell," Noin replied and stepped towards one of the many buffet tables.

As she did Dorothy leaned in closer to the wall she was near. Her eyes flitted over the crowd expecting the normal view of random faces she knew, doing what they normally did at parties (especially the ones thrown by Trowa and his ever perfect and cheerful mate Quatre), only to be greeted by something quite unexpected.

She smiled slowly and muffled what normally would have been a raucous laugh as she quickly moved to where Noin had gotten trapped into a conversation with Heero concerning, of all things, the terrors of swallowing goldfish. Dorothy nudged Noin's elbow and the brunette looked curiously at her partner in crime, mouthing a, "What?"

"Look over by the far wall just before the entrance to the garden," Dorothy whispered lowly. "Do you see what I see?"

Noin squinted, violet eyes struggling through the dark. They hit their target and she coughed in surprise as her mouth hung open and she uttered, "You have got to be kidding me."

"I think it's almost sweet."

"You would," Noin breathed.

"Do you think anyone knows about it?"

"Highly doubtful."

Dorothy chuckled, "Want to cause a little chaos in fairy land?"

Noin arched an eyebrow and said, "Sure... If there's one thing I can't stand it's a happy couple."

"Not that you're bitter."

"Oh no."

It's the sunshine  
It gets me down  
Better clouds and rain than a sunny day  
I like it better wet anyway

When he saw them approaching he instinctively became defensive. He was tired enough as it was, having to be in costume all night. The leather mask made him sweat and the shirt he was wearing had far too many ruffles and frills for his taste. Presently, he was holding his mask in one hand while wiping his forehead with the edge of his sleeve, face souring as Dorothy waved chipperly at him.

"What are you up to," he asked sternly. Normally he and Dorothy got along without fail, but they had a falling out over a small matter. He was still bruised by the blonde's uninhibited attack on his pride and wasn't sure he could take another blow from her sterling ability to push all his buttons at once. Seeing Noin with Dorothy made him all the more cautious.

"Oh my dear Nikolai," Dorothy beamed. "You aren't still upset with me are you?"

"I am in fact." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Dorothy made a pouting faux apologetic face. "I'm so sorry for that little tiff we had, let me make it up to you."

"No."

Noin shook her head and took up residency on a nearby chair, offering, "I wouldn't trust her either."

Dorothy ignored the comment and moved on. "Now Nichol, I just thought I would point something out to you. And if... if it isn't the least bit helpful I promise I'll apologize for that thing I did. Maybe."

He rolled his eyes. He couldn't escape. Whether he wanted her to or not Dorothy was going to do it. So he arched an eyebrow and waited for the hammer to fall.

"Have you seen your sister lately?"

"No," he replied blankly. It was a party and he was there to have fun, or at least his type of fun. He was not there to baby sit his little sister and worry over whether she drank too much or ended up necking with some loser. It was of course the biggest lie he allowed himself, because deep down he was always and forever the big brother. And while he played at not caring there was no way he would ever let a single hair on his kid sister's head be harmed.

Dorothy watched with careful glee as the wheels of worry turned in Nichol's head. She hated to be so mean, but the past month had left her in a cold mood and she wanted to take those that she liked along with her for the ride.

"I think, Nichol, you should go check on her," Dorothy finally stated.

"Why?"

"Because you need to see it to believe it," Noin chirped ignoring the light glare from Dorothy for ruining the fun so soon.

Nichol took in sharp breath and steadily brushed passed Dorothy. He told himself he was not going to investigate. His feet moved in the direction he remembered seeing his sister in last anyway.

**Well it's a most peculiar feeling,  
like sunburn in the evening  
With dark clouds on their way**

  
Hilde causally leaned into the older woman sitting next to her on couch. To most, those who were not looking closely enough, the gestures seemed innocent enough, just friends relaxing from the excitement of the party, but there were subtle signs that more was going on between the two. The lingering grins, the pale blush over Hilde's cheeks, making her look more like a pixie than she already did (she had long shed the wings she was wearing, but the short wispy skirt with purple and white stockings, and the rag tag almost peasant like blouse gave her away as a creature of the fey). She shut her eyes and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. She wanted to do more, be a little bolder but things were still new, and she wasn't sure how comfortable Une would be having a hyper pixie in her lap stealing kisses.

Hilde grinned at her predicament, smiling lightly as an elegant hand brushed through her short dark hair.

It was pure coincidence that they had met, and it was pure coincidence that seemed to bind them together. At every turn Hilde and Une found commonalties in the people they knew, and the places they lived and worked. They met the first time in the waiting room area of the dental office Hilde worked for. Une was there to drop off some paperwork for the office manager and Hilde was running late. It was a brief encounter that left a very notable impression on both.

Hilde was immediately taking by Une's crisp and quiet style. And Une, well, it was always hard to tell what made her turn in Hilde's direction, but the lady was never one to say aloud all the reasons she admired or even found someone attractive, deep down though it was Hilde's grin that did it. An impish, very broad, and captivating smile the lady had only ever encountered once before, the kind of smile that left her grinning from the very tips of her toes to the top of her head. It was an odd feeling for the lady, no one had ever done that to her before.

It was the second meeting that sealed the attraction. Hilde ran into Une while she was picking up her older brother from the office he worked in. She had to laugh when she discovered that Une was Nichol's supervisor, it was just too rich a thing. And Une, of course, in her cool and polite manner merely played the meeting off as a random chance, hiding her joy behind her well-practiced wall of stoicism.

Hilde opened her eyes as Une shifted slightly beneath her. She grinned and the lady sighed soundlessly.

"What's wrong," Hilde asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Hilde sat up and faced the lady. Looking deep into brown eyes she couldn't always read. There was a small bead of turmoil that always raced through her mind, because Une was older there was fear that perhaps whatever it was that was beginning between them was just a brief affair. That it was just a something in passing, like a cruel little life lesson she would use later. Something cliché like, "Never date anyone five years older than you it only leads to heartache."

"No, nothing is wrong with me. I just worry a little," Une stated coolly.

"About?"

"Accidentally hurting someone."

"Not me?"

"No."

"Then who?"

Une smiled, it was a minuscule tug at the corner of her mouth, and then turned her head. Hilde followed the motion to greet the form of her brother standing in the shadows. She winced and Une merely touched her shoulder, standing from her spot, saying quite clearly that she would return shortly, without saying anything at all. Une was like that. Une was all about saying things without actually needing to say them, which Hilde found both endearing and irritating all at once.

With a deep breath Hilde picked herself up from the couch and half-skipped towards her brother who appeared to be brooding in the shadows.

**But do you find the change in the seasons affects you without reason?  
You've greetings but nothing more to say  
And you swear you'd feel much better if only summer'd last forever**

"Having fun," Hilde asked as she moved closer to where Nichol stood.

He huffed. She hated when he did things like that, because what he was trying to do was keep from saying something he'd regret. Hilde knew Nichol would never mean to cause trouble, even if it was what he ended up doing anyway.

"You look all broody," she finally said after the silence lingered too long. Her face scrunched in adorable confusion.

He huffed again and then bit his lower lip as his hand fiddled with the mask in his hands.

"Nicky." Hilde tried not to whine, but it was hard not to do since she had developed the little sisterly habit of whining to get what she wanted. "Nicky stop being an idiot."

"I hate that nickname," Nichol scowled.

"Well you can blame mom for that. If you aren't going to have a good time you should just go home and pout in your room."

"I'm having a grand time," he replied dryly.

"Fine," she said stomping her foot.

She was just about to walk away when he intruded with a seemly random, "She's too old for you."

Hilde glared at him, eyes narrowed and lips turned down into a growing frown. "Don't be a baby please. I'm an adult and have free reign to see whomever I please."

He perked up at that. "So you are seeing her?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

She threw her hands up in disbelief, shouting, "Why?"

He shook his head and it hit her. So she sighed and shrugged.

"Guess it runs in the family then," Hilde stated and then sat on the ground.

Nichol shook his head again, inwardly berating himself for being a jerk. "Hils?"

"Yeah Nicky," Hilde replied easily if not a little sadly.

"As long as you're happy," he stated firmly and walked off to find himself a very stiff drink.

**Well I throw away my sunshines,  
My so-called little lifelines  
Do you know what I mean?**

"Well that wasn't nearly as impressive as I thought it would be," Noin sighed as she took a sip from her drink.

Dorothy didn't reply. She leaned back against the wall and looked out towards the garden wall. Noin took that as her cue to leave.

After a few moments alone Dorothy strolled towards the buffet table and picked up a carrot. She crunched into it and closed her eyes, ignored the sudden presence of the woman next to her for an instant before turning her attention to the lady.

"Causing trouble," Une asked lightly, hints of disapproval strangling her calm tone.

Dorothy scoffed, "Always and forever. You know there are some things I just can't help."

Une reached out and picked up a black olive from a blue goldfish shaped bowl and plucked into her mouth. She cleared her throat then and asked, "Does it bother you?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Of course it bothers me, but you know what bothers me more is your complete disregard for how he will handle this."

"Your concern worries me."

"What," Dorothy laughed, "I can't be concerned?"

"If you were acting more like his friend instead of a jealous housewife I'd let you have your concern," Une replied and stepped back from the table. "You don't have to tread over happiness just because it's left you."

"Oh please spare me the speech. The only thing that left me was a tawdry affair I should have never gotten involved in. It's a blessing, really, that I can walk away so unscathed."

The lady shook her head. "It's a blessing Dorothy, that you haven't made me too terrible angry by attempting to ruin my good time."

The blonde sneered. "Next time I'll have to prepare better for battle."

"There won't be a next time," Une whispered and made her way back towards where Hilde was giggling with a few guests.

**And you don't need the sunshine  
Don't need the good times  
Don't need anything anyone's giving**

The lady was less subtle about her approach when she finally reached Hilde. It surprised the young woman to an extent, but the pixie like girl eased into Une's embrace as if it were the norm. She lingered there politely finishing off her conversation with her old college buddy, his impish smile almost akin to her own. And after the conversation died away she and the lady began to slowly stroll, heading into the gardens, near the hedge maze.

It was a quiet time in their relationship. It was that spot before things became serious and after it was already fatefully decided that they indeed should pursue something more than a casual friendliness, something other than modeled, dated, and chaste kisses. The lady broke the silence first clearing her throat and releasing a breath.

"What are you thinking," Hilde asked stopping in front of a tangle of jasmine.

The lady shrugged.

"Now I know you're thinking something." Hilde grinned and moved in closer to the older woman.

"Must you smile like that?" The lady had a certain playful lilt in her tone.

"Like what?" Her grin broadened and she wrapped her arms around Une's waist. It was a fun game to play, even if she didn't understand the logistics of it all yet. She looked into brown eyes and inched forward. "Like this maybe?"

"Maybe."

Hilde touched her nose to Une's and enjoyed the feel of her heart beginning to race along with that of the lady's. It was so unexpected and yet there they were. Life never did anything according to plan, Hilde found. Life often took expectations and twisted them into little knots.

"Hilde?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it'll rain?"

"I hope so."

"Why?"

"Sunshine gets me down."

Hilde breathed out the last of her words in time to meet with Une's lips. It was such a strange feeling the lady left her with, she couldn't describe it. And the lady, too, in all her quiet could barely contain the emotions she was being pulled into.

**Don't need the sunshine  
Don't need the good times  
Don't need anything anyone's givin'**

Nichol could barely see them, and he was happy for it. He shut his eyes and took another big gulp from his giant sized scotch. Then there was a tug on his sleeve. He looked to his left and mocked a welcoming smile towards the young woman standing next to him.

"The bitter goddess ditch you, Noin?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "No, I ditched her." She waited a beat and then ushered in with a very sincere, "I'm sorry."

Nichol coughed and put his drink down on the floor near his foot. He ran his fingers through his thick dark curls that were slightly greasy from the hair gel he had used earlier in the evening. Then he sniffed, "Sorry? Why the devil would you be sorry?"

"Because it can really hurt to be pulled into a game."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Maybe."

He sneered, "What is it with you women and that word… maybe? Maybe never means yes you know. It always means no. It means, 'No sorry, Nichol, never been played.' 'No, Nicky, you don't get your way.' Maybe," he said disgustedly. "Maybe should be banished from the language."

Noin shook her head and pat him on the shoulder. "Nichol?"

"What?"

"Walk me to the bar, get me whatever you're having, and I'll tell you why maybe always means yes."

His nose crinkled, as he was overwhelmed with confusion. Then he begrudgingly shrugged, picked up his drink and walked arm in arm with Noin to the bar. Whatever the out come of the eventual argument at least he'd be away from worrying, and the light that mocked the sunshine coming off people lost in what might become love.

**But I don't mind your lies  
So keep on talkin'**

End.


End file.
